Night's Fortune
by TheOtaku4
Summary: Ichiko and Momiji come to an agreement to where Momiji will bathe once in a while and become her "clean self". But the first night, becomes a big surprise for Ichiko. A Binbougami Ga (Good Luck Girl) Fanfic. Warning: Contains yuri and lemon.


Night's Fortune

A/N: A Binbougami ga! (Good Luck Girl) Fanfic. Warning: contains yuri and lemon.

Ichiko has been having trouble dealing with Momiji. Everyday, and almost every time, Momiji is trying so hard to get Ichiko's good fortune energy, and of course, Ichiko is not going to let that happen. After recent events of where Momiji was her clean self and revealed she had never bathed for over three years, Ichiko decided to set some rules for Momiji, if she was to continue living with her.

Ichiko told Momiji that she would have to bath and clean herself, at least once a month, in order to live in her house. Of course, there was an issue they dealt with before, which was that Momiji, as a Misfortune God, can not stay clean for so long because she would die if she did not return to her normal self after a certain time. So they compromised to where Momiji would stay clean for a while and then get dirty to where she will go back to her normal self. This way, Ichiko can have a break from Momiji's schemes and Momiji can also take a break and be more free-spirited than she usually was as her normal self.

One summer night, Momiji was done with her bath and was her clean self. It was getting late and Ichiko decide to get ready for bed. With it being summer and the heat in town building up, Ichiko had to sleep in her underwear in order to stay cool. She wore only a bra and panties, but did not cover herself with a blanket. She was embarrassed at first, but she knew she would be alone. However, as she tried falling asleep by laying on her side, she felt something behind her. She looked back and saw that it was Momiji.

"What- What are you doing Momiji?" Ichiko said surprised.

"I wanted to sleep with you." Momiji said.

"This is not another one of your tricks is it?"

"No. I took a bath tonight, so you don't have to worry about me trying to steal your good fortune energy." Momiji then hugged Ichiko from behind, making Ichiko blush. "But you know, I might get dirty pretty soon. If you know what I mean." Momiji giggled.

Ichiko felt embarrassed and she looked behind her again as she felt Momiji's body against hers. When Momiji made contact, Ichiko felt nothing but her skin. She was expecting Momiji to wear her pajamas and she saw that Momiji was topless and only wearing her panties. She could feel Momiji's nipples pressed against her back. Ichiko felt like getting up, but as Momiji held on to her, she couldn't move even if she wanted to.

"Please don't leave." Momiji begged.

"But, your half naked." Ichiko said.

"Don't worry." Momiji said and placed her mouth on Ichiko's shoulder. Ichiko gasped, but it became a moan of pleasure. She felt as if her body was excited and her heart was racing. Momiji glided her hand around Ichiko's back and down to her waist. Ichiko was feeling light headed, but wanted Momiji to continue. Momiji brought her hand to Ichiko's butt and slightly groped it. "Do you like that?" Momiji asked.

"It- Feels so good." Ichiko said.

"I can make it better." Momiji said and she used her other hand to rub against Ichiko belly, and up to underneath her breasts. Ichiko gasped as it surprised her.

"Momiji, do you swing this way?" Ichiko asked.

"You could say that. You could say this is skin-ship. But to me, it's love." Momiji said. Ichiko felt her heart drop as she was getting the feeling Momiji was doing this because she actually loves her. Momiji groped Ichiko's breasts and then glided her tongue down Ichiko's neck, making Ichiko shiver in pleasure. Momiji used her hand she was groping Ichiko's breasts with and brought it up over her chest. Ichiko saw her hand move to one of the bra straps and pulled it down. She pulled it down to expose one of Ichiko's breast and once again groped it. Ichiko moaned in pleasure again and Momiji pinched her nipple, making Ichiko move, but she tried to remain still.

"Momiji..." Ichiko said as she was now enjoying what Momiji was doing. Momiji then placed her hand in Ichiko's panties and touched her butt. She groped it and began to lower her hand so she could push Ichiko's panties down. She pushes it down to her knees and then slids them down to her ankles and removed them, tossing them on the floor. Momiji kissed Ichiko's neck once more.

"Ready?" Momiji said seductively. Ichiko nodded as she wanted more. Momiji placed her hand between Ichiko's legs and rubbed her core, making Ichiko moan in pleasure. Ichiko could not believe how good it felt and that Momiji was the one doing it. Momiji stopped and brought her hands to Ichiko's back and unhooked her bra. She took Ichiko's bra off and tossed it aside. Ichiko, now fully naked, no longer felt embarrassed, but instead, felt comfortable with Momiji.

Momiji continued to rub Ichiko's core and she inserted a finger. Ichiko moaned loudly that before, and begged Momiji for more.

"You like that?" Momiji said.

"Yes!" Ichiko said.

Momiji increased her pace and added another finger. Ichiko began to reach her limit.

"Ah! Momiji! I'm cumming! I'm cumming!" Ichiko said. She then climaxed on Momiji's hand, and tried to regain her strength from the intense pleasure she had.

Momiji brought her hand up to Ichiko's mouth to let her taste. Ichiko was surprised and aroused by it and Momiji brough her hand to her own mouth to lick it clean.

"That was something." Momiji said, giggling. Just then, Ichiko turned over and pinned Momiji down. Momiji look curious but after seeing the lust in Ichiko's eyes, she was happy. Ichiko smiled and moved in to kiss Momiji, passionately. Momiji held on to her, enjoying Ichiko's breasts pressed against her's, even though Momiji was flat-chested. Ichiko broke the kiss to glide her tongue down Momiji's neck. Momiji began to shiver and moan, as her neck was her sensitive spot, and was glad Ichiko was giving her intense pleasure. Ichiko brought her tongue down to Momiji's breasts and licked her nipples. She then slid her hand down to Momiji's waist and pulled her panties down to her ankles and off. Ichiko smiled at Momiji, who smiled back, wanting Ichiko to get on with it. Ichiko did so by diving inbetween Momiji's legs and began to lick her core. Momiji was moving her upper body around as it was so intense, she felt like she couldn't move her legs. Ichiko, feeling more aroused, brought her own hand between her legs and began to touch herself. She had increased her pace, as she could tell Momiji was getting closer to her limit.

"Ichiko. Ichiko!" Momiji panted as Ichiko was the only one her mind.

Ichiko herself was nearing her limit, and decided to finish licking Momiji's core.

"Ichiko! I'm... I'm cumming!" Momiji said and she climaxed on Ichiko's face. Ichiko also climaxed after Momiji had reached hers, and she move up to kiss Momiji. Momiji licked Ichiko's face clean and the made out for what felt like an eternity to them. The had finished kissing and cuddled, before falling asleep.

Ichiko awoke hours later to see that Momiji was still in her arms. Momiji also woke up and was glad to see Ichiko.

"I love you, Momiji." Ichiko said.

"I love you too, Ichiko." Momiji said.

"Well I guess we can only do this when you are like this." Ichiko said.

"Not true. The other part of me really loves you Ichiko. 'I' love you." Momiji said.

"So wait, which one are you now?" Ichiko said.

"After what we did... I'm my normal self." Momiji said.

"Eh?!" Ichiko said.

"I told you I would get dirty again soon." Momiji said, giggling.

"Well... I guess you were right." Ichiko said, holding on to Momiji closer. "But you are still taking a bath once a week." Ichiko said.

"Don't worry, I will." Momiji said, holding on to Ichiko too. "And you can dirty me up again at the same time too." Momiji said, smiling.

"Yeah. I'd like that." Ichiko said, and her and Momiji drifted off back to sleep.

A/N: So I hope you guys enjoyed the fanfic. There really needs to be more Binbougami Ga fanfics, doujins, and stuff. I will be making more soon. Thanks :)


End file.
